Three Minutes
by macisgate
Summary: Jack and Sam talk after Edora.


Three Minutes

Rated: G

Season: 3

Spoilers: For "100 Days"

Summary: A Jack and Sam moment after Edora.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. But if I did, I would hire you all to write for the show!

A/N: Yeah! Two stories in one day. Hope you enjoy them! My muse is slowly starting to come out of hiding. Hopefully this means more stories to come in the near future. Thanks so much for reading!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sam sat in her car outside the Colonel's house. At first, she couldn't bring herself to turn off the engine, her hands gripping the steering wheel as though her life depended on it. Taking deep breaths, she tried to psych herself up.

_You only have to stay there for a couple minutes. Just drop off these papers and get out. Three minutes tops._

With one final breath, she turned off her car and made her way to his door. She rang the doorbell with forced determination and waited.

It had been only two days since he had returned from Edora. Two days she had successfully avoided him. Or at least as much as she could being his second in command. But it was only a matter of time before she had to face him again, and it seemed her time was now.

Her shivering broke her out of her reverie as she realized the door had still not been answered.

_For crying out loud!_

Rubbing her temple, she made her way to the back of the house where the ladder was located. Heaving a longsuffering sigh, she began her assent. So much for just three minutes.

When she reached the top, she froze.

Why did he have to look so forlorn? Just sitting there looking at his hands instead of through the telescope beside him? Did he have to rub in his unhappiness even more?

"Carter, you going to just stay there all night?"

Silently she thanked the darkness for hiding her flushing cheeks as she made her way over to him.

"Sorry sir. General Hammond asked me to bring you these."

"Oh. Thanks," he took the folders from her hands and returned his gaze to his lap.

With nothing more to fill her hands, she clenched her fingers tightly in front of herself and willed herself to move.

_Come on. Just go. You did your three minutes. Get yourself out of here before you completely fall apart._

And fall apart she could. Sleep had been sporadic these last three months, and tears came easier than they should.

But he looked so lonely. Had it really been so much better there? Had it really been so easy for him to lose hope? To stop believing in her?

Unbidden, her feet moved her forward. She bent to look in the telescope, adjusting and turning as needed. It didn't take long. She knew exactly where to look. Straightening up, she turned to seeJack's eyes on her.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

When she didn't answer, he moved to look through the lens.

"Carter?"

Sam wiped a hand across her eyes.

"It's Edora's sun, sir. I thought you might like to know where it is."

So much for not crying. She folded her arms across her chest as she made her way back to the ladder.

"Whoa, Carter, wait!" he grabbed her elbow and moved in front of her.

"It's what you were looking for, wasn't it?"

Jack broke her gaze and ran a hand through his hair.

"How'd you know?"

"Daniel asked me to do the same for him just after Sha're was captured. He said it helped him when he felt homesick."

"Oh." That was all he said, so Sam moved past him and climbed onto the top of the ladder.

"Sam, wait."

He made his way over and knelt to be eye level with her. And this time he held her eyes steadily.

"Edora wasn't my home. And neither was she... I just need a little time."

Sam returned his gaze and nodded. "Okay."

She continued back down the ladder. She could give him time. And she would because she needed time too. She got in her car and drove away, unaware that her commander soon climbed down the ladder himself, leaving his telescope to stare at Edora alone.

And he never looked back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The End.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A little sad, I know, but I just couldn't help myself. Hope you liked it!

Lots of love,

Macisgate


End file.
